drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Starmela al'Geneeva
Name: Starmela al'Geneeva Place of birth: Two Rivers Age: 18 Physical Description: Starmela al'Geneeva is 5' 3" tall, weighing approximately 110lbs. She is slim, but curvy. Star has ice-blue eyes. She has shiny-black, long, curly hair that hangs in ringlets to her waist. Her skin is a golden tan. Some would say that Star is a very beautiful young woman, but she never paid much attention. Her only care is to help others any way she can, if she can. = Character History = Starmela al'Geneeva has been born and raised in Two Rivers. Her parents raised her on their farm. Growing up on a farm meant, a lot of chores, with no sisters or brothers to share some of those chores. When the chores were done, her favorite thing to do, was to go riding on Patches, in the fields. Patches has been her horse since she was very young. He is brown and white patched, which is where she got the name. As a child, she was a very shy girl, as she got older, she lost the shyness only to be replaced by a secreted young woman. A young woman who will let nothing stand in her way of helping others anyway she can. One friend during her childhood was Ellamina, who later moved to Baerlon with her family. Star heard many of the Gleeman's tales of the White Tower, and dreamed of becoming an Aes Sedai herself. This same Gleeman offered to escort Star to the White Tower. She accepted, but she somehow had to talk to her parents about it. She wanted them to agree with her that this is the best thing for her. When returning home, Star waited until they sat down for their evening meal before talking about her leaving for the White Tower. At first, they were against the whole idea, but after what seemed like hours, they began to come around to her line of thinking. Her father asked how she was supposed to get there. "Of course, I'll ride Patches, but I won't be riding alone," she told her parents. Just then, there was a knock on her door, Star rising from her chair went to the door. Jinlar, the Gleeman was standing there when she opened the door, just as they had planned, his dapple grey gelding tied to the fence post just off to the side. A man of early forties, brown hair with streaks of grey, eyes blue as the sky. "I trust that you spoke to them?" he asked in a low voice. "Were in the middle of the discussion, you're just in time", she told him, as she invited him inside. In the kitchen, Star set another plate for the Gleeman as she offered a chair for him to sit. Star took this time to tell her parents that the Gleeman is the one who will escort her to Tar Valon. Her parents sighed in unison, but then agreed. After dinner, Star and Jinlar told Star's parents that they were leaving at first light. Then, Star went to her room to prepare for her journey to Tar Valon. Jinlar and Star's father went out to the stables. Star could see Jinlar leading his horse to the barn where it will stay for the night. Star's mother made up a pallet for the Gleeman to sleep on for the night, then went to see about food preparations for their journey. A short time later, Star's mother came into Star's room. Sitting on Star's bed, she asked Star if she was sure about her decision. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life, until now," Star said as she sat down on the bed, next to her mother. With tears in her mother's eyes, she wrapped her arms around Star in a warm hug. Star returned the hug, they stayed that way with their arms around each other for some time. Star's mother told her that she's proud of her and for her to stay safe, for the journey to Tar Valon is long, and may be dangerous at times. Star stood and finished packing, packing her finest Two Rivers woolen dresses. Star wasn't sure of what to pack, but kept it simple. What she took is what she would need for the road. She needed warm clothing, because it would become cold on the way. That night, Star felt exhausted enough to fall sound asleep almost as soon as her head touched her pillow. When first light came, she woke refreshed and ready to start her journey. Jinlar was already at the table when Star entered the kitchen. She took the empty chair next to him. As she seated herself, her mother placed a plate in front of her, then sat down herself. Star's mother told her that she packed some food for their journey and that her father was in the stables getting Patches ready for her. Star smiled as she began eating. When they finished eating, she and Jinlar followed Star's mother out to the stables. Entering the stables, Star saw that Patches had been saddled up alongside Jinlar's gelding. Star's father led a pack animal out of the stall, which was loaded down with things they would need on their trip. Leading the three horses out to the stable yard, Star stopped to wish her parents farewell. Her mother had tears streaming down her face when Star turned to her. Star wrapped her arms around her tightly, whispering to her that she'll be just fine. Then her mother handed her a pouch filled with money that had been saved up. She told her that she'd need it on her journey. After the farewells to her parents, Star mounted Patches. Star and Jinlar headed out, Star waving to her parents as they left the stable yard. They were heading towards Baerlon where she last heard Ellamina, Star's childhood friend lived with her family. Star wanted to see her before her long journey. Baerlon wasn't that far away, a day's ride at most. When they reached Baerlon, Star found Ellamina easy enough. Star told Ellemina of the decision she had made of going to Tar Valon. Ellamina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then Ellamina told Star that she too, is going to Tar Valon. In fact and Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah was staying at the inn, until she was ready to leave. The Aes Sedai would leave that same night. Ellamina took Star to the inn to meet the Aes Sedai. This Aes Sedai sat in the common room, sipping from a mug. Her Warder sitting with her. Smiling, she put her mug down, as the two girls approached them. Ellamina introduced them, as the Warder stood to retrieve another chair, then went to stand near the door. The two sat down, with Ellamina explaining that Star wanted to be tested, and taken to Tar Valon. Star told the Aes Sedai that in fact she was only stopping here for a rest and to let Ellamina know where she was headed. "And you plan to make this long journey by horses, traveling through possible dangers?" the Aes Sedai asked. "Yes, that was our plan. I will not let anyone or any dangers stand in my way of achieving my goals," Star told her. Then the Aes Sedai sat there a moment in thought, then looking over at her Warder. The Aes Sedai looked back at the two girls sitting there patiently. Then, "will you come up to my room with me? There is something that needs to be done, before we leave." Star looked at Ellamina. Ellamina gave her a knowing smile. "I'll be right back, I need to finish packing," Ellamina told her, then added "you'll be fine." As Ellamina stood to head to the door, she looked at the Aes Sedai, then to Star and smiled and left the room. The Aes Sedai looked at Star, "will you follow me, please?" she said as she stood and walked away without looking back to see if Star was indeed following her. Star looked over at the Warder standing near the door, as she stood and started following the Aes Sedai. They went up the stairs at the back of the common room, to the second floor. Once in the room, the Aes Sedai sat in a chair, offering the second chair to Star.The Aes Sedai reached into a pouch for something, when she opened her hand, she had a gem. Star looked at the gem, then at the Aes Sedai questioningly. "It's a gem, what's the gem for?" Star asked. The Aes Sedai told her that the gem is used for a certain test. "Now stare into this gem, and completely clear your mind," the Aes Sedai told her. Star sat there staring into that gem, not sure of how much time had past. She cleared her mind, while continuing to stare into that gem. Suddenly, the gem began to glow softly. The Aes Sedai closed her hand around the gem, and then she placed it back into her pouch.Star sat there just looking at where the other woman's hand had been. Then, she looked up at the ageless face in front of her. "Wh...what happened? Why did that gem glow?" Star asked. "You are able to learn to channel” She told Star, then added "And with training, along with hard work on your part,You may become an Aes Sedai.” "I can channel, really? But I don't feel any different!" Star asked. "You can! And we travel together, then. Can you be ready this evening?" the Aes Sedai asked. "Yes, but we just got here from a long day's ride. We came from Two Rivers and are tired," Star told the Aes Sedai. "We?" she asked. "Yes, Jinlar and I. Jinlar's a Gleeman, he is who I'm traveling with," Star told the ageless face sitting across from her. The Aes Sedai sat back, pondering this for a moment, then nodding and telling her to get a meal tonight and a good night's rest, as they would be leaving at first light. "I trust you can find your way out," the Aes Sedai said smiling. "I can, and thank you so much," Star said as she started for the door. Star stopped at the top of the stairs, looking back at the room she just came out of, smiling she then headed back down to the common room. The Warder still stood near the door, when she came down the steps. Star passed the Warder and left the inn, out into the stable yard, where Jinlar was finishing up with their horses. Star told Jinlar about the plans that were just made. He told her that when they reached Tar Valon, he'd be on his way then. He told her that he made a promise to her father to see that she reached the White Tower safely, and that was what he planned to do. As Star turned to find Ellamina and tell her the good news, she seen Ellamina just entering the stable yard. Star rushed over to Ellamina. Her face gleaming with sheer joy. " I won't have to wait until we get to the White Tower, to find out if I can become an Aes Sedai, she said that my testing went good and that we'll travel together. We leave at first light," Star told Ellamina before she could even speak, then added "you knew what she was going to do, didn't you?" Ellamina just smiled. "I only knew about the gem, she did the testing on me, also. Of course the real testing will be in the White Tower," she told Star. Then they went back to the inn, where they ate. A room had been paid and ready for them. First light came, the two girls woke refreshed and ready to leave. Coming down to the common room, they found the Aes Sedai there, her Warder watching out the door. They quickly ate, then left the inn to find their horses were ready for them to mount and leave. The four rode fast and hard for days. They finally reached a rise where they could see the White Tower in the distance, reaching up to the sky. The Aes Sedai told them that they'd be there before nightfall. Upon reaching the gates, the Aes Sedai spoke briefly with the guards before they rode through. Star remained silent thinking to herself. Then she spoke to Ellamina, "I'm finally here, after all these years, I'm here. I can't believe it." Ellamina said nothing, she too had been in awe, since they entered Tar Valon Jinlar turned to Star, and told her that this is where he was to leave her and that she was in safe hands now. The Aes Sedai handed him something, and he was gone. The two girls followed the Aes Sedai to the stable yard, where they dismounted and handed their reigns over to the stable grooms. Then they followed the Aes Sedai into the White Tower Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Accepted Bios